


Memories (Or the Lack Thereof)

by sociallyawkwardteen



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: After the flashback in Ghost, Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardteen/pseuds/sociallyawkwardteen
Summary: Arthur is recovering in the hospital after the mysterious incident that caused the loss of his left arm. Vivi comes visit him, and Arthur makes an upsetting discovery.





	Memories (Or the Lack Thereof)

Arthur sat silently in his hospital bed. He had just been told that his best friend, Lewis, had gone missing. It was impossible. He couldn't believe it. First he wakes up in a cavern with blood everywhere and missing an arm, and now Lewis disappeared without a trace. 

What could've happened? He felt like something was missing in his mind. He thought he remembered going into that cavern with Lewis, Vivi, and Mystery, but they had searched and found no trace of Lewis. 

The door to his temporary room opened slowly. It was Vivi, holding a bag, supposedly full of contraband food, and sneaking in Mystyer who was wearing an obviously fake service dog vest. 

“Hey, Arthur, how ya feeling?” Vivi asked, closing the door behind her. 

“I'm feeling all right,” Arthur replied while raising his right arm to emphasise his joke. 

Vivi half-laughed, “I brought you some junk food. Figured you'd want it after a few days of nothing but hospital food.” 

She sat in a chair beside Arthur's bed and showed him the contents. Miscellaneous junk food from a nearby gas station was poured onto the bed by Arthur's legs. 

“How much longer do you think you'll be here?” Vivi asked while opening the plastic packaging of one of the snacks and handing it to Arthur. 

“I'm not exactly sure. My nurse is worried that it might get infected because they found some kind of animal's saliva on me. The weird part is that none of the tests could determine what  _ kind _ of animal, but it didn't have rabies.” Arthur said, taking bites while he spoke. 

“Well, I'm just glad that Mystery was there and fought off whatever animal  _ did _ attack you.” Vivi said while petting Mystery. 

“I am glad for that too..” Mystery said with a slightly nervous smile. 

The three friends chatted for over an hour, Arthur slowly eating all the snacks that Vivi had brought him. Mystery crawled onto the bed by Arthur's feet at some point. 

After a short lull in conversation, Arthur took a deep breath and took one of Vivi's hands. 

“Vivi, I know you're probably upset about Lewis, but don't worry. As soon as I get out of here, we're gonna look for him together. I'm sure between the two of us, we can find him in no time.” Arthur said with gentle determination. Vivi just stared at him in confusion. 

“Who's Lewis?” Vivi asked. 

Arthur was too stunned by her response to say anything. Mystery raised a curious yet concerned eyebrow. 

“Wha-? What do you mean ‘who's Lewis’? He's your boyfriend!” Arthur said, distressed and confused. 

“Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend, Arthur. I haven't for over a year.” Vivi started saying slowly, assuming that Arthur may have hit his head and scrambled memories. 

“What are you talking about?! Lewis Pepper! He had been your boyfriend for almost a year! You guys spent Christmas together!” Arthur tried to explain, his voice panicked and flustered. 

“Woah, Arthur, calm down. You're gonna hurt yourself.” Vivi said. She held out her arms in preparation to set him back on the bed should he attempt to stand. 

“Vivi, how could you not remember him?” Arthur said defeated. Something was wrong. Vivi would never forget Lewis. They cared so much for each other. Even in his most jealous moments, Arthur could tell they were a near perfect match. What could've caused her to forget? 

“I don't know who it is you're talking about, but if he was a close friend of yours, I'll help you look. But first you have to promise to take all the time you need to heal.” Vivi said diplomatically. It was obvious that Arthur suffered some kind of brain trauma and wasn't thinking clearly. Maybe after some time being cared for in the hospital, he'll get it sorted out. 

Three weeks of care and rehabilitation later, Arthur was on his way home. Lance drove him back while talking about various repairs he had had to do while Arthur was “out”, as Lance put it. Arthur barely responded. Vivi had visited several times during the last few weeks, but every time he mentioned Lewis, she had this forced smile. Like she thought he was making it up but didn't want to say it. It was so frustrating. How could she not remember? 

“Somethin’ on your mind, Arthur?” Lance asked, getting Arthur's attention. 

“Oh! Um...not really.” Arthur answered lamely. 

Lance sighed, “That ain't gonna work on me, Arthur. Known you too long.” 

“Sorry, Uncle Lance, it's just...they still haven't found Lewis. I'm worried about him..” Arthur said, looking downcast. 

“Don't you worry about that, Arthur. The police are looking into it. They'll find ‘im. Plus, you got your own problems to deal with to be worrying about someone else.” Lance said. 

“I know, I know. That doesn't make it less worrisome though…” Arthur sighed. 

“I understand. Ya know, Gallahad has really missed ya. I've been doing my best to care for ‘im, but you know I'm better with machines than living things.” Lance said with a chuckle. Arthur laughed slightly before sighing. 

Arthur looked out the window of the car. He needed to find Lewis, that hasn't changed. But he wanted Vivi's help. Mystery could even be helpful! But if she didn't remember Lewis then..how could he convince her? 

A smile formed on Arthur's lips as he came up with a plan. They could investigate “haunted” places again together! But wherever they go, Arthur could look for Lewis! 

Hopefully they could find Lewis before anything bad happened. 


End file.
